La carta de amor
by Cami12
Summary: Ranma decide escribir una carta de amor para Akane por el día de San Valentín, Akane lo molesta diciéndole Romeo, algo que molesta a Akane y discuten. Luego se reconcilian y van a una cita ¿Que pasará?


**Hoola! este fan es para el día de los enamorados amor amor... Puaj... xD bueno necesito que lean la nota final después bye disfruten! ^^**

**Glosario: **

**Hablan: **

**: (Piensan) **

**-Acción en diálogos- **

**||Lugar, hora, año, objeto etc..|| **

**[Nota de la autora] **

* * *

14 de febrero, día mundial de los enamorados y en Japón no pasa desapercibido. Eran las 6:00 de la mañana, Akane se despertaba, eran las vacaciones de verano y ella seguía con su horario habitual de despertar. Se puso un buzo, [Chandal, ropa deportiva como le digan en su país, acá en Chile es buzo] y salió de su habitación. Al bajar vio a Ranma dormido sobre la mesa y junto con el una carta y algo de tinta y el pincel, ¿Tal vez se paso la noche tratando de escribir y se durmió? Ella supuso que sería para Shampoo, Ukyo o Kodachi, solo se puso celosa al hacerse esta idea y se acerco un poco al chico, que se parecía a la bella durmiente... La verdad la contraparte masculina de esta.

Le vio algo de tinta en la cara ya que la tinta se esparció y el se quedo dormido. No miro la carta solo al chico, sería espionaje y no le gustaba espiar a los demás. Ella salió de la casa y se puso a correr.

||Mientras tanto, en una montaña||

En una montaña, perdido, desolado, como siempre el chico del pañuelo. Solo miraba el cielo, que estaba azul aún ya que hacía frío esa mañana, con que no se pusiera a llover todo estaba bien para el. Encontró una cabaña [Quien sabe de donde salió] y decidió entrar allí. Para su mala suerte se puso a llover abruptamente y quedo el convertido en cerdito y con su mochila y su paraguas, los llevo a la rastra hasta la cabaña. En ella saco una tetera y la empujo hacía afuera y cuando la lleno prendió una fogata y calentó el agua. Cuando esta ya se había calentado se la virtio encima.

Ryoga: Mi linda Akane... Espero que estés bien en tu casa... Hoy iré a verte y pienso declararte lo que siento por ti.

||Imaginación de Ryoga||

Akane: Ryoga-Kun... Corrió a abrazarlo.

Ryoga: Mi amada Akane-San... -la abraza- ¿Qué pasa Saotome? ¿Te das por vencido?

Ranma: Akane! Gritó el chico con celos y con algo de tristeza; se sentía herido.

Ryoga: Akane-San, yo... yo... TE AMO! ¡Cásate conmigo!

Akane: Ryoga-kun -llora- yo igual te amo... Y si quiero casarme contigo.

Ranma: Akane no me dejes!

Ryoga: Lo siento Saotome, ella ha decidido... Jajaja! Reía haciéndole burla a su amigo y rival.

Ranma: Akane!

Akane: Lo siento Ranma, pero yo amo a Ryoga... Espero que lo entiendas, yo te quiero como amigo.

-Se escucha un trueno-

||De vuelta a la normalidad||

Ryoga: Ah! Maldito trueno! Parecía tan reaaal...! Dijo con tono de enamorado.

Afuera llovía desesperadamente y el sucumbía en su imaginación. Al salir de ella saco de su mochila un papel, un sobre, una tinta y una pluma, cosas con la que escribía una carta de amor para Akane.

|| En Nerima ||

La chica estaba algo agotada y mojada por la lluvia, decidió volver a casa y al entrar vio que el chico seguía durmiendo ahí, parecía niño durmiendo... No quiso despertarlo y se dirigió a su habitación, se saco la ropa mojada y se puso algo abrigador y bajo hasta el salón donde se encontraba Ranma dormido.

Akane lo abrazo por un rato, se sentía algo cálida con solo abrazarlo, el seguía durmiendo y ella lo apretaba un poco más.

Él no despertaba y por más que Akane lo apretara se inmutaba. Ella beso la mejilla sonrojada del chico y fue hasta la cocina y se calentó algo de leche.

||Y en los sueños de Ranma xD||

Akane: Ranma te amo...

Ranma: Yo también te amo Akane... Quiero estar contigo por siempre. Ella se puso de puntillas y le regalo un tierno beso a Ranma, el cuál respondió a su beso tomándola por la cintura y a pegándola más a él.

||Realidad...||

Akane salió de la cocina y fue hasta su habitación y busco alguna manta o algo por el estilo para tapar a Ranma, pues hacía frío aunque estuvieran a dentro de la casa. Cogió una y bajo y la puso sobre su prometido, quien sintió como alguien le ponía algo. Solo siguió durmiendo, ya que estaba cansadisimo.

Flash Back

22:00 PM.

Todos se habían ido a dormir y Ranma bajo sigilosamente y prendió la luz, saco unos papeles una tinta negra y una pluma para poder escribir. Tenía pensado escribirle algo a su prometida por el día de los enamorados; no quería seguir ocultando que la amaba locamente. Desde los primeros días que la vio no dejaba de pensar en ella ni de soñar con ella, era la dueña de su corazón.

||Carta||

No soy bueno con las palabras no me gusta ser cursi pero solo quiero decirte que yo te amo.

-Ranma.

Ranma: Ah.. Como puedo ser tan desabrido... No tiene nada mas que estupideces escritas. La arrugo y la tiro al papelero.

||Carta N° 2||

Hola Marimacho... Quiero decirte que realmente no te encuentro fea, eres muy bonita en especial cuando sonríes, iluminas el día cuando sonríes, no me interesan ni Shampoo, Ni Ukyo, Ni Kodachi ni cuanta loca se me cruce la única que me interesa eres tú.

-Ranma.

[Traductor: Te amo. xD]

Ranma: Demasiado cursi. [xD] volvió a arrugar y tirar al papelero.

||Carta N° 3||

Akane... Solo quiero decirte que yo te quiero mucho, la verdad es que te amo.

-Ranma.

Ranma: Soy un idiota para expresar sentimientos. Debería pedirle ayuda a Ryoga algún día -Suspira- él es mas expresivo.

||Carta N° 4||

Akane, te digo que no soy bueno expresando lo que siento... Soy un idiota en eso, pero debo decirte lo que siento. Nunca olvidare que me enamore de ti, [LEER NOTA FINAL MÁS TARDE, LES EXPLICARE LA FRASE Y TODO LO QUE SALE EN LA 4] eres hermosa... Paso el día pensando en ti, duermo el odio pensando en ti... No me importa ninguna chica mas que tu. Me gustaría besarte pero soy tan idiota... Te digo que, ahora quiero oír tu voz, y si entre nosotros hay amor impidamos que esto muera... Me gustaría ser P-Chan de vez en cuando... Me gustaría que me hicieras un sitio entre tu piel... Además, no soy como tus demás pretendientes, yo se pensar... Si tuviese que mover montañas o romper cadenas que no me dejen estar contigo lo haría a costumbre...

-De tu "Idiota" enamorado, Ranma

Ranma: Esta esta un poco mejor... Ya eran las 3 de la mañana, se habían pasado algunas horas ya que para la última lo hizo pensar demasiado. Espero que la tinta secará y fue por algo de leche a la cocina. Al volver ya estaba seca la tinta y la puso en un sobre, el cansancio era mucho y se quedo dormido sobre la mesa y sobre la carta, que ya la había guardado. Paso a botar la tinta y le cayo algo en la cara.

Fin Flash Back

Ella fue a dase un baño con agua caliente, ya que tenía frío.

Akane: No me imagino a Ranma escribiendo cartas de amor -ríe- me imagino tonterías que puso en la carta... Pobre chica a la que le de la carta... Le deseo suerte. Decía sin saber que la carta era para ella.

Comenzó a lavarse el cabello, y reía al pensar en "Ranma Modo Romántico" si no era nada de caballero, que de romántico tendría... Ella lo consideraba todo un idiota, un insensible, un pervertido, un chico rudo y malo, nada caballero... Pero era el chico de su corazón.. Pos digo, ¿Qué chica no se enamora de un chico rudo y nada cortés...? Ranma la tenía loca, fuera como fuera ella siempre estaría enamorado de él.

Solo pensaba en que estupidez habría escrita en esa carta, reía con todo eso. Al terminar de bañarse se vistió y bajo al salón y vio que Ranma ya no estaba, si no Kasumi.

Akane: Onee-Chan ¿Haz visto a Ranma?

Kasumi: Si le he dicho que vaya a dormir a su cuarto, parecía algo incomodo aquí. Dijo dulcemente.

Akane: Creo que anoche escribió una carta -ríe- pobre chica, dios la salve.

Kasumi: Akane... Podría tratarse de ti -Algo molesta- no deberías bromear así, Ranma-kun te quiere mucho.

Akane: ¡Es broma! -Ríe a carcajadas- es claro que está perdidamente enamorado de Shampoo, Ukyo o Kodachi..

Kasumi: Tómalo como quieras pensar, Ranma-kun debió haber escrito para ti. Dijo con su tono calmado nuevamente. Kasumi recordó las innumerables veces que Ranma le pedía ayuda y le decía que le gustaba Akane, ya que Kasumi es mas de confianza que Nabiki, ese secreto no hubiese durado dos semanas en su mente que lo intercambiaría por dinero.

Kasumi se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y le ordenó a su hermana pequeña que despertara a todos excepto a Ranma pero como Akane es algo... Desobediente lo despertó igual.

Akane: ¡Buenos días Romeo! Dijo en tono burlón.

Ranma: ¿Q...Qué hora es? Dijo con tono adormilado, casi de niño.

Akane: Las 7:20... Romeito...

Ranma: ¡¿Por qué me dices Romeo Akane?!

Akane: Estabas escribiendo una carta de amor... ¿No Romeo?

Ranma: Eso no te interesa... Dijo sonrojado.

Akane: Romeo! Romeo! Romeo!

Ranma: Tal vez lo sea, pero no quiero una Julieta como tu. Dijo molesto.

A ella se le terminaron las palabras con lo recién emitido por su prometido.

Akane: Eres un insensible de mierda Ranma... Dijo casi llorando.

Ranma: Y tu pareces niña molestándome... Además hoy recibirás varias cartas, pero ninguna mía... No me gustan las niñas como tu, pretenciosas y molestosas.

Akane: Te odio Ranma.

Ranma: No te preocupes, yo también te odio.

Ella salió de la habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y bajo a desayunar.

Nabiki la miro extrañada, Kasumi igual, Soun también y Genma lo mismo.

Genma: ¿Qué sucede Akane? ¿Ranma te hizo algo? Porque si lo hizo lo lamentara ese chico mal criado.

Kasumi: Akane! Te dije que no despertarás a Ranma! No me oíste! Dijo regañando a Akane como si fuera niña.

Akane: No pasa nada.. Ranma no me ha echo nada tío... Solo me acorde de algo.. Eso solamente. Trato de sonreír y lo consiguió, fingidamente. Recordaba esas palabras "No quiero una Julieta como tu" "Recibirás varias cartas, pero ninguna mía". Ella se ponía cada vez mas triste y termino de comer y decidió salir un rato, a pesar de que aún llovía. Ella estaba triste, las palabras de Ranma habían sido muy duras, pero ella misma tenía la culpa de que él se molestara y le dijera esas cosas. Paro de llover, ahora solo corría viento pero con gotas pequeñas de agua.

Ryoga: Ah! Por donde voy! Necesito llegar al Dojō Tendo!

Akane: Hola Ryoga-Kun...

Ryoga: Akane-San! Solo... Yo... Quiero darte esta carta!

Akane: No tengo nada para ti Ryoga-kun lo siento... ¿Me acompañarías a la tienda?

Ryoga: Claro! Dijo imaginando cosas "Posibles que pasarían en el trayecto"

||En la tienda||

Akane: Hola... ¿Tiene chocolates?

Asuna: Claro!

Akane: ¿M-Me daría dos cajas por favor? Dijo sonrojada, ya que debía darle una a Ryoga y la otra al insensible de su prometido.

Asuna: Claro! Te daré los mejores chocolates ya que están de oferta por San Valentín! ¿De que color los envuelvo?

Akane: Una Amarilla y la otra... Roja por favor...

Asuna: Muy bien! Ella envolvió las cajas y se las dio a Akane.

Akane: ¿Cuánto es?

Asuna: Son 300 yens por los dos. Dijo con una sonrisa la vendedora.

Akane: Aquí tiene. Gracias... Espero que hoy le vaya bien con sus ventas. Dijo sonriente.

Asuna: Oh! Gracias a ti! Que tengas buen San Valentín!

Ryoga se encontraba a fuera de la tienda.

Akane: Ten Ryoga-Kun! Feliz día de San Valentín! Dijo dándole la caja envuelta en papel amarillo.

Ryoga: Oh no tenías para que molestarte Akane-san -Sonríe- Gracias.. Me harías un favor con leer la carta. ¿Quieres ir al cine?

Akane: Esta bien Ryogaa-kun.

||En el cine o.O||

Ambos entraron a la sala y era una de esas películas románticas...

Dolly: Solo dile que la amas Keita!

Keita: Aiko... Te amo!

Ryoga: Akane-san T-Te amo...

Akane: R-Ryoga-Kun... Dijo impresionada y sonrojada.

Ryoga intento besarla pero solo logro besarle la mejilla. Al salir del cine ambos se despidieron; ya que Akane le dijo a Ryoga que se iría sola. Ella se fue pensativa durante el camino a su casa. Al llegar, vio a Kasumi barrer y la recibió amablemente, ella pasó directamente a su cuarto y comenzó a leer la carta del chico perdido.

||Carta||

"Querida Akane...

En esta carta yo quiero decirte cuanto te amo, ya es incontrolable el amor que siento por ti, si pudieras dejar a Ranma y te fueras conmigo sería el hombre mas feliz de la tierra. Te amo Akane-san espero que tu también llegues a amarme algún día.

-Ryoga Hibiki.

Ella sonrojo con la carta y miro la caja con el papel rojo, aún estaba dolida con Ranma, por esas palabras tan fuertes y menudas. Salió de su cuarto y vio que Nabiki no estaba, Soun menos, Genma tampoco, solo Kasumi, ella, posiblemente el maestro y Ranma. Decidió preguntarle a Kasumi.

Kasumi: Han ido al festival porque Nabiki quiere comprarle algo a Kuno y a papá y a tío Genma.

Akane: Ah... Oye ¿Has visto a Ranma?

Kasumi: Debe estar entrenando... Estaba algo molesto...

Akane: Gracias.

Ella fue hacía el Dojō y efectivamente ahí estaba entrenando Ranma, se notaba su enojo.

Akane: ¿Estás molesto cierto?

Ranma: Tu que crees. Respondió fríamente...

Akane: Perdóname... Ah, ten. Dijo entregándole la caja. Los compre, no será tortura para ti.

Ranma: Gracias... No tengo nada para ti, perdón... ¿Quieres una cita?

Akane: Esta bien...

Ranma: Perdón por lo que paso en la mañana...

Akane: No te preocupes.

Ranma: Gracias... Dijo acercándose a ella y la abrazo.

Akane: D-De nada... Se sonrojo y él la soltó.

Ella fue a su cuarto y noto que algo salía entre un cajón, decidió ver y era una carta. La leyó y sonrojo, se trataba de la carta de Ranma, del Idiota enamorado...

Casi soltó las lagrimas y estuvo en su cuarto casi toda la tarde. Hasta que decidió arreglarse para la cita, salió con un kimono hermoso, un peinado lindo y se maquillo un poco.

Al salir vio que Ranma la esperaba y al verla se sonrojo, era como la novena maravilla del mundo; se veía totalmente hermosa, no aguantaba las ganas de robarle un beso a esos labios pintados rojos. Él cuando pudo salir de su trance bajaron y ahí estaban Kasumi y el Doctor Tofu.

Tofu: Wow... Viene bajando la señorita mas linda del mundo...

Akane: Gracias doctor. Sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de su antiguo amor. Ranma se puso celoso pero solo disimulo esos celos; por dentro quería matar al doctor Tofu.

Ambos salieron de la casa y fueron al festival que hacían cada año para los 14 de febrero.

Habían muchas parejas y Akane llevaba a Ranma del brazo, el iba profundamente sonrojado. Akane vio un cerdito de peluche y se puso a jugar para ganarlo, Ranma la ayudo y gano, ella lo abrazo y lo beso en la mejilla, y el se sonrojo, ya estaba haciendo competencia con el rojo de su camisa. Siguieron haciendo cosas, pero juntos como pareja. Ranma le invito un helado a Akane, ella acepto y luego de comprarlos se sentaron en una banca a comerlo.

Cuando terminaron decidieron conversar un poco.

Ranma: Por fin solos... Tu y yo... Hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir. [lml]

Akane: Dime...

Ranma: Me gustaría tenerte entre mis brazos... Dijo sonrojado.

Akane: R-Ranma...

Ranma: Pienso en ti todo el día... Me gusta tu sonrisa.

Akane: Ranma...

Ranma: Akane... Te amo.

Akane: Ranma... Dijo sorprendida.

Ranma: Te amo desde el primer día que te vi...

Akane: Y-Yo también te amo... Ella sin pensar lo beso, era un beso apasionado, lleno de amor, tierno, ¿Deseado?

Ambos no querían que se acabara ese momento tan lindo para ellos.

Se separaron por falta de aire.

Ranma: Te amo... Julieta.

Akane: Te amo Romeo. Dijo entre risas. Ambos se miraron y rieron y luego se dieron otro beso. Llegaron a casa y se sentaron a cenar con la familia, que estaba mas unida que nunca, ellos se sentían satisfechos con la declaración, había sido el mejor 14 de febrero que hayan tenido en su vida.

FIN...

* * *

**ACLARO**

**El fanfic Ranma el Aventurero no lo he seguido porque me toma mucho tiempo escribirlo lo posible es que unos días mas tarde del 14 lo suba. **

Bueno, les explico las frases de la carta N° 4 y algunas cosillas mas...

-Nunca olvidare que me enamore de ti: es un coro de una canción de Mago de Oz: "No me digas adiós" pero el original es: Y nunca olvidare que me enamore de una flor.

-Paso el día pensando en ti, duermo el odio pensando en ti: Coro de la canción "Pensando en ti" de Mago de Oz. Es el coro original solo que eso de "Duermo el odio pensando en ti" sale después de una instrumental.

-Te digo que ahora quiero oír tu voz, si entre nosotros hay amor impidamos que esto muera: Coro de la canción "La costa del silencio" también de Mago de Oz. El coro original es: Ven, quiero oír tu voz y si aún nos queda amor impidamos que esto muera.

-Me gustaría que me hicieras un sitio entre tu piel: Otro coro de Mago de Oz, esta ves de "Hazme un sitio entre tu piel" coro original: Si me vez bésame, hazme un sitio entre tu piel, que los rasgos de mi cara no te impidan ver mi ser.

-Si tengo que mover montañas o romper cadenas que no me dejen estar contigo lo haría a costumbre: Nuevamente, coro de la canción "Maite Zaitut" de Mago de Oz. Coro original: "Y si he de romper cadenas que me aten, a la costumbre yo las partiré! Y si he de mover montañas que en mi mente no me dejen verte, mi amor yo las moveré"

En la declaración:

-Por fin solos... Tu y yo. Hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir: Inicio de la canción "El lago" de Mago. "De nuevo solos tu y yo echo de menos oír tu voz, una estrella te eclipso, los momentos que no volverán a sentir tu piel, en mis brazos yo te tuve ayer, hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir acércate"

-Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos: "El lago" ^ lean arriba.

Bueno, quien leyó mi perfil sabrá que me hago la rockstar y que pongo partes de Mägo de Oz en mis fics. Bueno espero les haya gustado este fanfic de San Valentín que lo pasen lindo :)

¡dejen sus reviews!

Cami1/2


End file.
